Mewtwo's Rage (Twisted By The Author!)
by SychoMew
Summary: What do ya get when little munchkins come over to your house...you're trapped in a room with nothing but a 12 pack of Surge and it's 11:00 P.M.? THIS FANFICTION!!!


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mewtwo's Outrage (Twisted By The Author!)  
  
  
WHAT THE!? Mewtwo yelled as he finished reading a small manga that read: Pokemon Adventures: Part 3, No. 4 ~ Master Mewtwo ~   
  
  
*"What is wrong with you Mewtwo?!" a high voice half screamed. Mew poked her head around the corner and glowered at Mewtwo. "I'm trying to sleep if you didn't know!!!" Mewtwo turned his head around and glared right back, his violet eyes flaring into bright blue.   
  
  
Come read this!!! he bellowed his telepathic voice resounding in her head. Mew winced but floated over to the raging Mewtwo a smirk on her face. "All right what's your problem?"   
  
  
LOOK AT THIS!!!! he screamed once again pointing to an image of a pikachu capturing him with a Masterball. IT'S INHUMANE!!! Mew grinned, tears of laughter forming in her eyes.   
  
  
"Oh come on, it's funny!" she giggled rolling off the couch and onto the floor.   
  
  
IT IS NOT!!!! WHOEVER WROTE THIS MUST DIE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
"Myuustu you're overreacting...."  
  
  
MEW I AM NOT OVERREACTING!!! Mewtwo screamed his face turning a bright red. I MUST FIND OUT WHO WROTE THIS!!!   
  
  
"Myuutsu..." Mew rolled her eyes and grabbed the manga out of Mewtwo's hands. "It says here the story is by Hidenori Kusaka, but the English version was done by Gerar-"  
  
  
I DON'T CARE WHO DID THE ENGLISH VERSION!!! WE'RE JAPANESE!!!   
  
  
"Oh...right..." Mew grinned. She sighed as she turned to pages reading the fairly thin manga. "This is totally wrong...."  
  
  
Told you... Mewtwo said with a smirk on his face.   
  
  
"I mean that the information is wrong....NOT that pikachu capturing you with a Masterball...." Mew smiled innocently her blue eyes glimmering maliciously.   
  
  
I will get to the bottom of this... Mewtwo grumbled his arms crossed in defiance. Who's idea was it anyway to write this stupid fanfic?!  
  
  
"ME!!!"   
  
  
Mewtwo looked up his head cocked to one side. Who?  
  
  
  
"You're worse nightmare!!!" *evil laughter sounding like a female James*  
  
  
CAN YOU STOP WRITING IT SO I DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH ANY MORE OF THIS...TORTURE!!!  
  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry....but that won't be happening....I feel your pain Mewtwo-chan...and I'm one of your biggest fans....BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASY!!!"  
  
  
  
Mewtwo grimaced his eyes darting around nervously. Where exactly are you...and what happened to Mew!?  
  
  
"Oh...she took a vacation..."   
  
  
I WANT OUTTA THIS FANFIC NOW!!!  
  
  
Aly: *grin* " Nope...sorry...." *starts typing on her keyboard while an evil cackle is heard*  
  
  
Mewtwo: I see you changed the style of the fanfic...  
  
  
Aly: I'm surprised you noticed...MUAH!   
  
  
Mewtwo: Errrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
  
Aly: You are now entering MY world, where your worst nightmares come to reality!  
  
  
Mewtwo: I have no worst nightmare....*suddenly Ai pops in front of him*   
  
  
Ai: Myutsu-chan!!! *huggle*  
  
  
Mewtwo: NOOOOO!!!! I GIVE IN! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! WAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
  
Ai: We'll be best friends forever and ever...  
  
  
Aly: *laughs demonically and starts typing again*   
  
  
Mewtwo: I don't think this is going to turn out very good....  
  
  
Aly: Oh sure it will....*cackle*  
  
  
*Ash appears with pikachu on his head* Ash: Wha?  
  
  
Mewtwo: ARGH!!! *goes down on his knees and begs* PLEASE!!! ANYTHING BUT AI AND ASH!!! ANYTHING!!!   
  
  
Aly: Awwwwww.... Poor Mewtwo...*sniff* I almost feel sorry for you....  
  
  
Mewtwo: Really?  
  
  
Aly: *demonic grin* I said ALMOST! *starts typing again*  
  
  
*Mewtwo appears suspended above a large pit of boiling hot magma...of course to make this more interesting he cannot use his powers nor can he use any of his superior muscle power* EEP!!!  
  
  
Aly and Ash: *both are laid out on lawn chairs facing Mewtwo*   
  
  
Aly: *turns to Ash* errrrrr....*notices he has a bag of popcorn and is munching happily on it* *shrug* whatever....*starts eating her bag as well*  
  
  
Mewtwo: *he struggles but cannot free himself from the chains as he draws ever closer to the magma* *his eyes bulge* SAVE ME SOMEBODY!!!   
  
  
Aly: *rolls her eyes* come on...you can scream better than that...  
  
  
Mewtwo: THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!  
  
  
Aly: *rolls her eyes* fine...  
  
  
*scene vanishes* *instead appears a quiet looking meadow with pokemon running freely*  
  
  
Aly: Happy?  
  
  
Mewtwo: Yes....*screams as a weedle comes up to him* *glares at Aly* I'm not afraid of bug Pokemon!  
  
  
Aly: But you are NOW....*starts typing again*  
  
  
Mewtwo: Oh no you don't!!! *pushes her out of the way and starts typing* MUAH!  
  
  
*scene switches to a black void*  
  
  
Aly: *blink blink* Where the heck am I? MEWTWO GET ME OUTTA HERE!  
  
  
Mewtwo: *pulls down his lower eyelid and sticks his tongue out* NO! *starts typing again laughing evily*  
  
  
*Brock appears*   
  
  
Brock: *blink blink* *looks at Aly* I go for girl's with glasses....  
  
  
*Brock starts hugging Aly his face all red*  
  
  
Aly: MEWTWO!!!   
  
  
Mewtwo: Heh heh....  
  
  
Brock: Will you go out with me?  
  
  
Aly: *takes out her spare mallet and whacks Brock over the head* Sometimes I'm thankful that this is anime...  
  
  
Mewtwo: DAMN!!! *starts typing again*  
  
  
*Ash, Tracey, and pikachu appear, followed by Butch*  
  
  
Aly: You really know what people I hate, don't you?   
  
  
Mewtwo: Yep *malicious grin*  
  
  
Ash: Hey wanna battle!?  
  
  
Aly: Errrrr....*whacks Ash and Tracey with her mallet*  
  
  
Butch: Ummmmm...why am I here?  
  
  
Aly: FEEL MY WRATH! *whacks Butch with her mallet as well*  
  
  
Mewtwo: OH COME ON!  
  
  
Aly: *grin* I'm winning this round!   
  
  
Mewtwo: Oh no you won't!!! *starts typing again*  
  
  
*James and Jesse appear with their arms wrapped each other kissing passionately*  
  
  
Aly: ETCHI!!! ARGH! YOU KNOW WHO I LIKE TOO!!!  
  
  
Mewtwo: Yes...myself...James...Giovanni...Lance...  
  
  
Aly: ALL RIGHT STOP LISTING! *whacks Jesse with her mallet and hugs James* MINE!  
  
  
Mewtwo: That wasn't supposed to happen!   
  
  
Aly: Supercalifragulisticexpaladocious! *blink blink* This isn't Mary Poppins!  
  
  
Mewtwo: It's not Saturday Night Live either.  
  
  
Aly: riiiiiiiight.....  
  
  
*Aly kicks Mewtwo in the stomach and starts typing*  
  
  
Aly: I RULE NOW!!! *starts typing frantically* he's gonna pay...he's gonna pay...  
  
  
Mewtwo: NOOOOO!!! MY PLAN HAS BEEN THWARTED!   
  
  
*Giovanni appears*  
  
  
Giovanni: *looks at Mewtwo* !!!  
  
  
Mewtwo and Giovanni: NOT YOU! *both run in opposite direction*  
  
  
Aly: Your typical heart stopping suspense of a Scooby Doo episode!   
  
  
Mewtwo: Since when did I become afraid of Giovanni?  
  
  
Aly: Just right now! *grin*  
  
  
*Scooby Doo music is heard as the two keep running in and out of several doors in a "Haunted" Mansion*  
  
  
Aly: MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
  
Mewtwo: THIS IS GETTING RUDICULOUS!!!  
  
  
Aly: That is da point!  
  
  
Mewtwo and Giovanni: STOP THIS MADNESS!!!  
  
  
Aly: *sigh* fine....  
  
  
  
*Giovanni and Mewtwo both appear in Aly's room*  
  
  
Aly: *glares at them while typing* happy?!  
  
  
Mewtwo and Giovanni: Yes!  
  
  
Aly: *grin* Giovanni go byes! *Giovanni disappears in a flash of light*  
  
  
Mewtwo: Where'd he go?  
  
  
Aly: On vacation to Las Vegas with Mew.   
  
  
Mewtwo: Ohhhhh.....*blink blink*  
  
  
Aly: Now about that manga...*takes it from her bed and rips it up to shreds* All fixed!  
  
  
Mewtwo: Thank God...now I'll never have to look at it again....  
  
  
Aly: Yep! Now off you go! *transports him back to the cabin in the moutains* BAI!!  
  
  
  
The End....mercifully...  
  
  
  
(( That little * that I put right before Mew spoke was just to tell you it was a translate of what she was saying. I didn't feel like putting: "MEW MEW MRIIW!" (Translation: Shut the hell up) Aight? Aight.))  
  
  
Love it? Hate it? *cough* Tell me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
